An apple pie life
by Satans Venom
Summary: Dean Winchester, had the best life any man could ask for, he slept and eat on the road under the many different skies that his country had to offer him. He had his kid brother for company on his many a travels and he hunted creatures for a living saving many lives. Yeah he had the best life any man could ask for. But what if all that was about to change? Keep reading to find out.
1. Family

Bobby, Dean and Sam all sat huddled around a small square table in the corner of Bobbies Parlor, while the small black and white television was set to the weather channel, with the volume down to the bare minim of three, it acted as background music shielding the hunters conversations from anyone or anything that could be listening.

Dean and Sam, had just finished what had become one of their strangest hunts yet, as it involved Children's nursery rhythms coming alive and slaughtering the towns people, and even Bobby Singer the great hunter himself could definitely say he had never heard or seen anything as strange career.  
Bobby hadn't always known about the supernatural and the weird, his first encounter with the supernatural beings that wander the earth, feeding and living off peoples misery, was when his beautiful wife Karen was possessed by a demon, leaving Bobby with no choice but to kill her, Bobby devoted his life to ridding the world he lives in, of everything supernatural.

He wasn't much of a man, small, stocky and most of the time a little scruffy, but he had heart and fight, and that was how he'd met John Winchester, father to Dean and Sam Winchester. They'd shared stories and bonded over the death of their wives, they'd become family to one another and the boys had become something like sons to him and that Bobby decided was as much of a normal life that any of them were going to get. Just to have a family, was a blessing to most and thats exactly where they were, on Bobbies land, sat in Bobbies parlor, his dysfunctional family, discussing past and future cases.

_"So boys, where to next"_

With a smile that Bobby new to be Dean thinking he was clever, he answered.

_"I dunno yet Bobby, we might head down to California for a break"_

Dean Winchester, life and soul of the party, the heart breaker, who was always up for a laugh, but always getting into trouble. Bobby couldn't remember the amount of times he and Deans daddy had, had to bail the boy out of trouble.

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Sam answered in his usual sensible way that had Dean scowling across the table.

_"I guess, wherever the job takes us Bobby." _

Young Sam Winchester, younger of the two brothers not that you could tell. He'd never wanted this life, he'd even attempted to have a normal life as a lawyer, with his girlfriend Jessica. But like so many before him, Sam had learnt the hard way that a normal life does not exist for hunters. As the same yellow eyed demon that had killed their mother, killed Jessica, sending Sam back into hunting and down the same path as his father John.

_"Both sound like plans boys, but Dean I don't think a demon is going to wai..." _

Sighing as the ringing from the phone in the next room cut him off mid-sentence, Bobby reluctantly got up from the table, grumbling about never getting a minutes peace before vanishing into the next room to answer it. Leaving the boys alone, scouring through newspaper articles for something suspicious. They had just about given up when Bobby walked back into the room.

Emotions raged inside Bobby, as he moved silently back into the parlor. He could see by the look on the boys faces, they too knew something was wrong. He needed their help a favor, but being Bobby Singer he hated asking for favors as it meant being in peoples debts. But these two were family and so surely things would be different here. Clearing his throat, Bobby addressed the boys trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

_"Boys I need a favor"_

_"Anything you need Bobby"_

With a slight nod in Deans direction, Bobby cleared his throat once again to fight back the lump that threatened to choke him.

_"I need a ride to chicago."_


	2. A helping hand

Sitting in complete silence for what seemed like the longest moment, Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks before turning their attentions to Bobby.

"Bobby... Chicago's a bit far isn't it? Where is your car?" asked Sam

Annoyance and frustration flickered across Bobbies face, with his voice shaking from the slightest hints of annoyance and desperation, Bobby cleared his throat once again before addressing the pair.

"Look boys, my car is in need of some repairs, and I haven't gotten around to it yet and you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

Nodding the once, Dean pushed away from the little square table, gathering the few news articles he'd found slightly interesting on his way, before heading towards the door. Patting Bobby lightly on the shoulder in a reassuring way, before walking through the front door.

Following the lead of his older brother, Sam too pushed himself away from the little table and walked out the front door, sighing the once, Bobby took a quick sweeping look around his home before he too joined the boys outside.

Pretty soon they were all piled into Dean's impaler, speeding down the highway towards Chicago. 


End file.
